Unforgiven
by Christine1827
Summary: Gabriella is a deaf geek who is on Troy Bolton's death list. A huge secret involving why she became deaf and has no father is revealed and Troy regrets everything he said and did and he falls in love with her. Will she ever fogive him, or is it hopeless?
1. Chapter 1: Bittersweet Studying

**Q2A/N: It is 2:03 in the morning right now. Cool that I am devoted that much huh? I really know where I am heading with this story so I will be able to post again soon. I would really appreciate reviews and I do accept anonymous reviews so there is not excuse not to. I would even love a review with only one word like "good"!! R&R **

**P.S. This story is told in Gabriella's point of view.**

I let my books hit the table with a "bang." I was definitely not in the mood to play a game of Troy Bolton's latest game. I don't really know why but Troy Bolton has it out for me. Sure I am just a deaf little geek but how is that supposed to upset Troy Bolton?

Taylor came and sat on the stool beside me in the chemistry lab-interrupting my thoughts. Taylor McKessie was my best friend and I could and did tell her absolutely everything. Taylor was the only person at East High who truly knew me. She asked to be my lab partner and I nodded my head in response. I loved chemistry and my grades reflected it, but I always picked Taylor as my partner unless she had a different partner.

I pulled out my small blue notebook so I could converse with Taylor. She took one look at the half-annoyed half-mad expression written across my Latina face and started speaking. "Troy Bolton trouble?"

I nodded and scribbled something down on my notebook with a pink pen for Taylor to read.

_I would like to see things from his point of view but I just can't seem to shove my head that far up my ass._ I wrote.

She read my reply.

_Finally someone who knows what they are talking about!_ She wrote back on my notebook.

We held back giggles.

"Montez! McKessie! Pay attention!" Mrs. Gibbons yelled at us. We hushed and slid back in our chairs.

Lunch came quickly—which I was glad for. I sat down at the table with the scholastic decathlon team including Taylor. I read all of their lips and figured out that they were talking about the compition. They said that it had been moved to two weeks from Friday so we needed to meet every Thursday after school. Today was Tuesday.

As a bad surprise to me, Sharpay Evans, the school's drama queen came and sat next to her.

"Gabriella, I need a tutor for chemistry and Mrs. Simmons said that you would be the best for the job. So I need you to come to my house today after school. There is a test tomorrow so I really need to study so I can be in the next musical." Sharpay begged.

Her pink lip-glossed lips were actually begging someone for their help so I decided to be the bigger person and accept. I looked at Sharpay and nodded.

She clapped her hands together fast. "Thanks!" With that the perky blonde got up and left to the basketball players. She sat on Troy's lap and weaved her arms around her neck.

"Three days tops." I said after I turned back to the group. Taylor nodded before speaking.

"That girl doesn't even know that he is using her as a toy."

I chucked my books into my locker, threw my bag over my shoulder, and looked around the halls for Sharpay. I searched the halls with no sign of her, but I did find her blonde brother—Ryan Evans.

"Hey Gabriella." Ryan greeted once he noticed that I had walked up to him. He was nice yet, a total drama geek.

"Hay Ryan. I have to tutor your sister and I need your address… but I can't seem to find Sharpay." I said.

He nodded and scribbled his address on a spare piece of paper. "Here ya go." He said as he handed me the piece of torn notebook paper.

I told him my thanks and walked out of the school. I texted my mom off of my black Razr and typed a message that said I would be home a little later than usual. Cell phones were hard for me use because I could not hear (I just read lips) so my phone was just used for texting when I had to communicate with someone.

I read the address And noticed that the house was only about a mile and a half away so I would just walk there. I normally walked home because I liked having some time to myself. It gave me a chance to think and sort out my head. While walking, I hummed the tune of the song "Geek In the Pink" by Jason Mraz.

As I got to the house I could finally see how huge it really was. It was a huge brick house with landscaping that was beautiful. I was about to walk up the stepping stone sidewalk to knock on the door, but then I noticed an Audi S6 parked in the driveway. I could see a blonde head with long hair and I could tell it was Sharpay because they were wearing a bright pink top. I started walking towards the car. As I got closer a disgusted look spread across my face. I knocked on the car window, trying to get the occupants of the cars attention.

Sharpay was lip-locking with some guy that I could not tell. I knocked on the window again, but this time with more force. The two in the car tore apart reluctantly. I finally got a good look at the guy and – to my dismay – it was-

"Troy!" Sharpay screeched. I was confused why she had screeched, until I figured that Troy was the one who pulled away and Sharpay was unaware why or that I was standing outside the car.

Troy grabbed Sharpay's shoulders and turned her around to face me so she would stop ranting about. Her mouth formed an 'o' as she finally noticed me.

She jumped out of the passenger side door. After waving prissily, she stalked over to me. Troy just pulled out of her driveway and his car screeched as he sped down the road.

"You're with Troy Bolton?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

The blonde was still half-dazed when she finally answered me. "Oh, he doesn't do commitment." She answered flatly. Spinning on her heel, she motioned for me to follow her inside her large brick home.

**A/N: HSM trivia:**

**Q. What was rule number three on Taylor's "Boy Disease" list?**

**Submit your answer in a review of a PM. If you get it right your penname with be in the next chapter, also put your name at the bottom of a review (you can either put your first of last name) because I always need names in my stories and if you get it right I will use your name in my story. Review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Anthing but Quiet

**A/N: told ya that I would be one to post soon! It is once again 3:24 in the morning and I am writing. For some really odd reason I am craving toaster strudel. Weird huh? And the correct answer to the question for chapter one was: **

Chapter 2: All but quiet

I was shoving my books into my locker Wednesday when Taylor came up to me. She tapped my shoulder so I would turn around. Since I was deaf all because of that idiot I had to read lips. Transferring to I had to look at the person to know what they were saying. I brought my head out of my locker and read her lips as she spoke.

"How was your little study secession with the ice princess?" Taylor asked teasingly.

"She really ain't that bad but she sucks at chemistry as I expected." I giggled then continued, "She related everything to either shopping or some other girly thing." I was more of the tomboy type. Of course, I would enjoy a shopping trip every once in a while, but I was never a real shop-a-holic like Sharpay.

"That's Sharpay for ya!" Taylor laughed.

We walked to first period after I piled the books I needed into my arms. When we entered everything was all but quiet.

Sharpay had her perfectly manicured finger nails to the side of her face and her mouth was agape so it was safe to assume she was shrieking girlishly.

I watch as the quite hilarious scene unfolded before me. The lines on their faces and hand motions helped me come to the assumption that the two people were yelling at each other—or at least Sharpay was.

"You can NOT do that even if you are Troy Bolton!" Sharpay yelled at the dude sitting rather calmly in a desk before her.

"FYI I just did." Troy stated, the calmness never leaving his voice.

"I am so glad I never became your girlfriend. You would have just broken my heart like you did all the others." Sharpay yelled more at herself for being stupid for wearing her heart on her sleeve, half at Troy. At her comment several girls nodded their heads in agreement.

I felt sorry for Sharpay at this moment; I could see the hurt evident in her eyes. Since I couldn't hear sadness or any emotions in someone's voice, I had become very good at reading people's movements and especially their eyes.

Sharpay had had enough. She brought her hand up to Troy's cheek and contact and slapped him forcefully. Several students gasped, others were shocked. Sharpay was one of the shocked ones. By the look written across her face she was shocked that she had brought herself up to do that, a sense of pride also seemed to wash over her. No one had enough courage to slap Troy Bolton. Most people in the classroom expected him to blow up so they were surprised when Troy looked completely unfazed. A smug smirk even played across his lips.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and stalked over to the other side of the classroom to situate herself in one of the polished oak desks.

Troy's friends shot him high fives. A disgusted look spread across my face as he winked at the head cheerleader, Mandy, and she blushed profusely.

"Class, I need you to partner up for a project on the great William Shakespeare." Mrs. Darbus's dramatic voice rang through the classroom. "I will announce your partners." She continued in her booming voice as the entire class groaned. "Kelsi Neilson and Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor and Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth, and Troy Bolton with Taylor McKessie."

Desks shuffled as students moved to sit by their partners.

"Hey." Gabriella said shyly.

"Hey." Zeke retuned the greeting. He was on the basketball team but he seemed pretty nice.

As we all continued the project I found out that I had more in common than I had thought. He of course, loved basketball and I liked it. We had the same taste in video games (he was surprised that I played video games). He loved to bake and I was quite fond of baking. He was unlike the other basket ball players, in the sense of girls. He actually liked commitment and did not take advantage of vulnerable girls. Zeke and I also shared a love of chemistry. After talking and working on our project for a while, we decided that he would swing by my house after basketball practice. The bell rang signaling that first period was over.

"Bye Gabriella. See you after school." Zeke called, disappearing into the sea of people.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked me, witnessing the scene between me and Zeke from behind me.

"A basket ball player is actually nice." I answered.

"Sounds like you could actually get along with your partner. Troy was so disagreeable!" Taylor complained.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you got partnered with Troy." I started giggling at the annoyed expression I got from Taylor when I said Troy's name.

"You are laughing now but you won't be for long." Taylor smirked.

I stopped laughing suddenly. "What do you mean by that?" I chocked out. Somehow I had a bad feeling this had something to do with Troy.

"You're next on Troy Bolton's list." Taylor told me flatly—waiting for my reaction.

The color drained from my face and my smile disappeared. "Huh?" was all I could force out.

"Troy wants to get with you and break your heart. Then he muttered something about how you were flirting with Zeke." Taylor elaborated.

"You have to help me. And I was not flirting with Zeke." I demanded.

"What? It's not like you'll actually fall for him!" Taylor stated.

"True." I said with fake confidence. _I would never fall for a guy like Troy, would I?_

**A/N: ohh a little bit of drama coming up! I hope you don't think I am going to fast but I wanted to do something that no one else had done before.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stood Up

**A/N: I have another idea for a story that I really would like to write but I don't know if I should start it. I already have this story going and "Under My Roof" but I think I would still be able to do another story. Here is the summary:**

_Betrayed: Troy breaks his promise to stay by Gabriella's side. When she needs him most he gets up and leaves. They meet again through business when they are 27, 10 years later, and he becomes her boss. How will she cope when she has to keep this job so she can support her dead brother's daughter that she has taken under her wing because that is what her brother and the girl's mother wanted before they both died in a car crash?_

**Leave a review if I should do that one too. I think it would be cool to write since I haven't done anything remotely similar to that story line. I think I would be able to write it really good though. Oh and I am switching POVs cuz it is harder to write in first person the whole story so I will change POVs.**

Gabriella could feel his cobalt blue eyes boring into my skull. It had been like this all day. Thankfully, this was the last period of the day and there was only 5 minutes left until school was released. Mrs. Darbus was rambling on about something about how "the theater is a precious temple of the arts…" or something like that.

A folded note landed on Gabriella's wooden desk. She turned her head to see Troy smirking at her while twirling her pencil around his fingers. She rolled her eyes and unfolded the note.

_Gabriella—_

_Meet me at the gym after basketball practice. I have to tell you something._

Gabriella sighed and crumpled the note into a sphere. Once the bell rang she tossed it in the trash before exiting the room. She walked to her locker and pulled her book bag out of her bottom locker. When she shut the locker door she found her eyes meeting with a pair of cobalt blue ones.

"What do you want Bolton?" She hissed.

"Practice ends at five wait for me outside the gym doors." Without waiting fir her to reply he ran off to the gym.

Gabriella sighed. _I can NOT let myself fall for Bolton! NOT! _She slung her book bag over her shoulder and fled through the doors of East High.

Troy flung the basketball into the net carelessly. _I wonder if she will actually show up. Of, course she will. No one turns down Troy Bolton._

Chad came behind his spaced out friend. "What's eatin' at cha man?"

Chad was Troy's best friend since Pre School and was the only person that knew "the real Troy Bolton" instead of "Troy Bolton the basketball guy." Chad always knew if something was up with him just by reading the expression written across his face.

"Nothin'." Troy answered shrugging.

Chad jogged over to get Troy's rebound shot. "Dude, you can't fool me. What's up?" Chad cheat passed the basket ball to Troy.

Troy caught the ball. "Girls." Troy knew Chad would not wanna know oh-so-much about this subject unless it included the girl he was currently crushing on, which was some chick named Taylor.

"Elaborate." Chad started, "Wait, if this is about your sex life I DON'T want to know."

"Don't worry that's only for me to know and you to never find out."

"OK so what is this about exactly." Chad was half-hoping it had something with Troy actually liking a girl, instead of just using her.

"Breaking hearts." Troy replied with cockiness in his voice.

"Dude. What's up with you?" Chad was a little pissed off that Troy was being an ass.

"Gabriella Montez. I am gonna break her heart and make her regret she was ever born." Troy said and little did he know that Gabriella _already_ regretted the day she was born and that Taylor was at the gym doors overhearing the conversation.

"If you need my help…" Chad was about to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Troy.

"Thanks man. I am going to need you to make her fall into my arms." Troy interjected.

"If you would have actually let me finish my sentence you would have known that you are alone on this one. I am not going to help you break a girls heart when she never did anything to you in the first place." Chad spat. Chad dropped the basketball and spun on his heel to the gym doors.

"Chad!" Troy hollered. Chad and he had never had a fight before, nonetheless over a girl.

Chad just waved him off and swung the gym doors open and walked into the hallway.

Troy was hitting himself in the head. _I just lost my best friend over some worthless nerd that some people call a girl._

Chad felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He spun around to meet eyes with Taylor McKessie.

"Did you really mean what you said in the gym?" Taylor integrated. Maybe Chad wasn't such a lunk head after all.

"Yeah. I mean, why would he break her heart for no reason? Only ass holes do that."

"Glad to know that's what you think of me." Troy said, he overheard what Chad had said for he was walking down the hallway.

"I didn't think that until today!" Chad yelled.

The door slammed as Troy left.

"You and Bolton got in a argument?" Taylor wondered.

"Yeah, but don't worry about him." Chad shrugged.

"Well about what you said… There is a reason why Troy and Gabriella are constantly at odds with each other." Taylor said sadly, "And it aint pretty either."

"Huh?" Chad was clueless.

Troy banged his head against the steering wheel. _Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Gabriella!_ Troy hopped back out of his car and went to where he told her to meet her. He scanned his eyes everywhere, only to find white walls and no beautiful brunette.

She stood him up.

**A/N: okay sorry if these are confusing. They are kinda supposed to be at this point but the next chapter things will clear up. Here are some answers to yall's questions.**

**Gabriella can lip read and talk.**

**Gabriella has not been deaf her whole life. That is why she knows how to talk and stuff.**

**Troy and Gabriella do have a past (not necessarily in a couple way) and that will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Troy is an ass for reasons that will also be explained in the next chapter. That is why he will call her a "worthless nerd" then a "beautiful brunette"**

**Hope that cleared things up. Leave any questions in a review or PM and I will reply and answer them to my best ability without giving the story away. Review! And read my other story! I will post a chapter of that one too later tonight!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

**A/N: this story is really getting on the road now. Pay close attention to this chapter cuz it is a VERY important one.**

"_Well about what you said… There is a reason why Troy and Gabriella are constantly at odds with each other." Taylor said sadly, "And it aint pretty either."_

"_Huh?" Chad was clueless._

_Troy banged his head against the steering wheel. Oh shit! I was supposed to meet Gabriella! Troy hopped back out of his car and went to where he told her to meet her. He scanned his eyes everywhere, only to find white walls and no beautiful brunette. _

_She stood him up._

"Let's go somewhere else before I tell you this. It would so suck if this got around school." Taylor told Chad as she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall.

Chad obediently followed Taylor. She pulled him down several hallways until she reached the chemistry lab. Yanking him inside, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

_Dang this must be really secret. She just locked me in! _Chad nodded to her, signaling her to continue with the story.

"Okay but you have to pinky promise to tell NO ONE. Not even Troy or Gabriella they would kill me if they knew that I told you." Taylor held out her pinky finger.

Chad pinky swore and she started the story that began four years ago. "Okay, four years ago Troy and Gabriella were best friends. They went everywhere together, like EVERYWHERE."

Chad nodded in understanding.

"But a HUGE tragedy happened. I would tell you but that is something on Gabriella's part and she will only tell people when she is ready to. She has a slight trust problem and I am not about to break it." Taylor continued.

"Continue with the story not Gabriella's life." Chad said.

"Geeze. Okay well that happened and Troy jumped to the conclusion that she was avoiding him when she really was hiding from life. After the tragedy she was just a mess and I had to comfort her. I was with her all the time and she was always talking about Troy. When school started again she rushed to see Troy and he just brushed her off."

"What? Why? I am so confused!" Chad rambled.

"I guess he thought that Gabriella was avoiding him or something. To this day he does not know the truth. And you cannot repeat this but she is soooo deeply in love with him." Taylor said as she shook her head.

"Damn, he really is an ass." Chad commented.

"No shit Sherlock." Taylor agreed, "He really needs to open his eyes and stop hurting Gabriella. She never did anything and he just makes her feel worse then she already does."

"That is horrible!" Chad said like a girl to make Taylor giggle, "But really that is bad." Chad corrected in his usual voice.

Gabriella laid in her bed face-up. _Why had I not gone? Why do I have to be such a damn chicken? Why does Troy hate me so much? How come I still love Troy even though he is being a huge asshole?_

Gabriella sat up in bed and sighed into her hands. The curiosity was killing her. She wanted to go meet him so bad, but she felt that she couldn't let herself. If Troy knew that she was head over heels for him then he would play with her feeling and break her heart. Just like Taylor had said.

That is why she had to promise herself something. _I will NOT fall for Troy…well I won't make it obvious._

"_I try to remember forget you, but I break down every time I do…" _ Gabriella's cell phone rang from her bedside table.

Without a side wards glance she pressed the mute button that was on the side of her phone. _I can not deal with a phone call from Troy right now._

She got up from her bed and opened her closet door. After flinging out a baby blue jumpsuit, she went to her bathroom and put it on. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and grabbed her mp3 player as she jogged down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going for a run." Gabriella called as she slammed the door shut.

Gabriella told the half-truth. She was going for a run, but to the place she always went to think. She plugged the headphones into her ears and set it to one of her favorite songs. As she ran towards her thinking-spot she sang along to the chorus.

_There's nothin' good about goodbye_

_I can swear I saw you cry_

_Always knew you'd wind up_

_Fallin', Fallin', Fallin' harder_

_Nothin good about goodbye_

_Just say goodbye_

She quickly switched the song to a different one. That song reminded her way too much of Troy.

_You were what you make me feel, baby_

_Right now I feel invisible to you_

_Like I'm not real_

_Didn't you feel my lock my arms around you_

_Why did you turn away_

_Here's what I have to say_

_I was left to cry there_

_Waitin' outside there_

_That's when I decided_

_Why should I care_

_You weren't there when I was scared_

_I was so alone_

_You, you need to listen_

_I'm startin; to trip_

_I'm losin' my grip_

_And I'm in this thing alone_

She gave up and just turned off her mp3 player. Sitting on one of the benches, she gazed out at the now-empty playground. It was past seven so not many kids were still playing. For some reason she always came here when she needed to clear her head.

For the most part, she probly loved thinking here because it reminded her of her dad. Her dad was so important to her…yet he died trying to save her life. She felt tears sting the back of her eyelids as she recalled the painful memory.

"_This is going to be so much fun! Thanks for letting me do this daddy." A thirteen year-old Gabriella thanked her dad, Carlos Montez, as they stood in the long line for lazer tag at the local fun center._

"_Anything for you princess." Carlos told his little girl. Unlike most families, Gabriella and her father were very close._

_Gabriella handed her tickets to the man behind the podium. He nodded his head and Gabriella waited just behind the fence for her dad to come behind her so she could enter._

_Carlos handed the man the tickets and just as he was about o say thanks his eyes widened in fear._

A/N: sorry to end it there but the flashback will be kinda long and this chapter is already longer than the others but I really like writing romance or tragic parts (hint, hint) so the next chapter will be up really soon! Review and read my other story called "Under My Roof" I love writing that one too.


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Memories

A/N: on my profile and this chapter everything about Gabi listening to her mp3 and hearing her phone ring will be answered.

"_This is going to be so much fun! Thanks for letting me do this daddy." A thirteen year-old Gabriella thanked her dad, Carlos Montez, as they stood in the long line for lazer tag at the local fun center._

"_Anything for you princess." Carlos told his little girl. Unlike most families, Gabriella and her father were very close._

_Gabriella handed her tickets to the man behind the podium. He nodded his head and Gabriella waited just behind the fence for her dad to come behind her so she could enter._

_Carlos handed the man the tickets and just as he was about to say thanks his eyes widened in fear._

_His little girl was being held tightly on the arm by a man in a ski mask._

_Carlos's mind was running like a hamster on steroids running around in its hamster wheel. His little girl was being held by a lunatic. His fatherly instincts kicked in._

_Within seconds he had hurdled the fence and was about to be at Gabriella's side when a gun being shoved in his chest stopped him. _

"_Make a move and I will surely kill you." Another man in a ski mask threatened._

_Carlos held up his hands in surrender. There were two men. They both were wearing black ski masks that only had holes for their eyes and mouth. The cold metal was still pressed up to his chest when he read Gabriella's face as if it were an open book._

_She was just plain terrified, for her father's life…and hers._

Troy jogged around the corner of Bluebonnet St. and saw the Bluebonnet Park (as you can tell I like bluebonnets they are my second favorite flower). He had been running for a while now to clear his head and decided to take a short break. Walking across the green grass, he made his way towards the swing set.

But when he saw an all to familiar dazed-out and near tears silhouette sitting on a bench he ventured that way instead. He had a horrible feeling that he had caused this person that he really did care about's distress.

_Carlos saw the man that held Gabriella's arm was hurting her for she was biting her lip in pain. She was his tough little girl and he knew she would not give these men the satisfaction of her crying._

_The man that was still pressing the gun to his chest looked unfazed. Through the mask he could see emotionless eyes and…even joy from causing all the people in the amusement park all this stress._

_The people who were around the area kept quiet and were holding the closest person to them, fearing for their lives._

_Carlos had been a police man before Gabriella was born so he knew how to handle hostage situations, but not when his daughter did fear for her life. He quit being a police officer when Gabriella was born because Gabriella's mom and Carlos's wife did not think it was right for him to put his life on the line when he needed to be with his daughter._

_Thinking rapidly, Carlos whipped the gun from the man who had it pressed against his chests hand. These men were not experienced and Carlos had been a trained professional. He brought his elbow down onto the man's shoulder and he collapsed to the ground in agony._

_The man who had been holding Gabriella pulled a gun out form his black coat and held it against Gabriella's temple as Carlos struck the man that had the gun pressed against his chest's head so he slipped into unconsciousness. _

_Carlos whipped around, with the other man's gun in hand, to the man with Gabriella. The man was pressing the gun against Gabriella's temple painfully and was still clutching Gabriella's arm._

_Carlos held the gun up threateningly. "Leave her alone." He demanded in a dangerously low voice._

"_I don't think I could do that." The man said pressing the gun father into Gabriella's temple, "You see, I need someone to keep me company and this girl just might do… or not." He fiddled with his fingers around the trigger._

"_Everyone else out!" the man with the dangerous hold on Gabriella yelled to the small crowd, "None of yall even think about calling the cops or you will pay with this little girl's life."_

_The small crowd scurried out of the lazer tag area as quick as their feet would carry them. Mothers had the heads of their children buried in their necks and boyfriends guarded girlfriends with courage._

_Once the crowd had cleared the room the man with the gun shoved Gabriella into the wall menacingly. Gabriella fell to a heap on the carpet floor. The fear had drained all the color from her face and she was wilting._

_Her father was about to rush to her aid when, once again, he felt a gun being pressed to his chest. "Drop your gun or else you and your beloved daughter will both perish."_

_Carlos slid the gun he was holding across the floor toward the exit of the lazer tag. _

"_Stupid move," The man said and swung his arm that held the gun to Gabriella to pull the trigger._

_Before the bullet had a chance to hit Gabriella Carlos had already taken an action of his own. Carlos leaped in front of Gabriella and flung his arms around her to bring her to him. This totally blocked her from the bullet. The bullet came and hit Carlos directly in the back of the heart. He fell side wards and hit the carpet with a loud thud, but even that thud did not break the sound of approaching sirens. _

_The man that had shot Carlos threw his unconscious friend over his shoulder and darted out of the lazer tag back exit._

_Gabriella crawled on all fours to her lifelessly lying father as tears stung the back of her eyelids._

A/N: there will have to be a part two to this and it will most likely be out tomorrow. I have a track met today so that is why I am posting this early! Wish me luck I have to run FOREVER! Lol. Hint: Reviews make me happy!! (I know that some of yall may still be confused but part two will be mainly for clearing things up and mending friendships.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding The Real You

A/N: I personally love this chapter even though it has some sad parts…read and review!

_The man that had shot Carlos threw his unconscious friend over his shoulder and darted out of the lazer tag back exit._

_Gabriella crawled on all fours to her lifelessly lying father as tears stung the back of her eyelids. _

"_Daddy?" Gabriella mumbled once she reached her father's side._

_Carlos only responded with a low groan._

"_Daddy? Don't leave me I need you to beat up all the boys and to remind me that I can't date until I'm married." Gabriella repeated as tears started cascading down her face. She was scared to death that she was about to lose her father._

_Carlos forced his eyelids to open from hearing his daughter's distressed sniffles. "Ella…"_

_Gabriella's hopes shot back up. "Daddy!"_

"_Baby, promise me something." Carlos mumbled urgently._

_Gabriella was confused but nodded, causing more tears to fall over her cheeks._

"_Don't let someone you love slip away…" Carlos mumbled, now barely audible. It had taken Carlos a lifetime to learn that lesson. He just risked his life for his daughter's and he was proud to say that. He really would have liked to tell Gabriella something very important…that was important to him. Hopefully, his daughter would be the same._

_Gabriella was still too young to take in the full extent of that advice but she committed it to memory before flinging herself over her dad's body. "I love you so much Dad." Gabriella chocked out as she rested her head on his chest above his heart._

"_I love you too Ella…" That was the last thing her father ever said to her for then his heart beat came to a halt. Gabriella let the tears pour out of her eyes as the paramedics busted though the door just a little bit too late…_

Gabriella let her face fall into her hands. That memory happened so long ago, but it still was fresh in her memory. Everyday it haunted her that her father died…for_ her_. If she just listened to her dad and went home instead of wanting to play one more round of lazer tag.

His last words still puzzled her… but not near as much as before. _"Don't let someone you love slip away…" _She had a feeling she had already betrayed him.

She had let Troy slip away. After her father died, that summer she stayed and locked herself in her room. Taylor was the only person that knew about her father's death and how, with the exception of Gabriella's mother, of course.

Troy.

That person brought so many good memories to her mind…

They were the best of friends in their childhood. Their mothers were best friends, and still are but Troy don't tag along any more, so they spent a lot of time together. Hell, they would sit on Gabriella's trampoline and watch the stars trying to find constellations!

Gabriella.

Gabriella was the silhouette sitting on the bench. He truthfully knew it was her, but oddly he was hoping it wasn't. She was crying with her head in her hands and a…mp3 player in her lap?

Wait one flipping minute. Gabriella was deaf, why did she have an mp3 player with her?

Troy briskly walked over to the wooden bench. He forced himself to sit down and old feelings renewed themselves.

He suddenly got the urge to engulf her in a hug and stop her crying, just like old times.

So that is exactly what he did.

He draped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. "Shhh..." He cooed. Tightening his grip around her, he brought her onto his lap. She cried into his shirt as he continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

Gabriella finally stopped crying and looked up at…Troy? "What-What are you doing here?"

"I was going for a jog but found a damsel in distress." Troy answered. Gabriella then noticed her position. She was in his lap and his arms were wrapped tight around her.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry!" She tried to wiggle out of her grasp but he kept his arms tightly around her waist.

"Why do you have an mp3 player with you?" Troy pushed.

"Umm..." _Shit. "_I just uh…"

"You can tell me. It's not like I will repeat anything." Troy assured. Right then and there Gabriella saw the real Troy. The Troy that was her best friend and crush so many years before. She knew she could trust him. _How could he become so instantly my best friend again?_

"I went to the hospital and they did some stuff and now I can hear…unless it is a really low whisper or something like that." She mumbled.

"That's great. So you stood Zeke up to come to a park?" Troy changed the subject before Gabriella became upset or something like that.

"Crap! I totally forgot!" Gabriella hit her head with her hand.

Troy chuckled at her cuteness. _Stop it Troy. You did NOT just admit that she was cute. _"Don't worry he called your mom and told her that he could not come because he had some baking class he forgot about."

"How dare you scare me like that! I thought he would be mad or something!" Gabriella exclaimed and hit his chest.

A moment of silence spread between the two until Troy broke it.

"Why were you crying?" Troy asked then corrected himself, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Memories." Gabriella answered plainly. _He has no clue. HE probly believed all the rumors about my dad moving to a different state and leaving my mom and I behind._

"Does it have something to do with your dad?" Troy guessed. He had been her best friend long enough when they were kids to read her facial expressions.

"Troy I really have to go now." Gabriella said before squirming out of his grasp and started running back toward her house.

Troy sat confused for a moment, trying to register what had just happened. He quickly got to his feet and sprinted after Gabriella. _I lost her once and it hurt. If I loose her again I'll die._

A/N: I loved this chapter! Finally some Troyella! I really am in a mood to write so there will probly be another chapter this evening. I am going to Florida in a week so I really am going to update really fast before I have to leave. I will bring my laptop on the trip but I does not have internet and I don't know if there will be any internet there. I GET TO GO TO DISNEY LAND FINALLY! (lol)


	7. Chapter 7: You're Killing Me

A/N: I really an in the mood to write so I went ahead and wrote this one and later tomorrow I will post a new chapter of "Under My Roof". Read and Review!

"Troy I really have to go now." Gabriella said before squirming out of his grasp and started running back toward her house.

Troy sat confused for a moment, trying to register what had just happened. He quickly got to his feet and sprinted after Gabriella. _I lost her once and it hurt. If I loose her again I'll die._

Gabriella could hear his footsteps behind her. She sped up even though she knew he was much faster than her. Needing an idea to escape from talking to him, her thoughts raced.

She rounded a corner quickly. She had no clue where this sidewalk was heading or even what direction she was going because of the tears that clouded her vision. 

Troy's heart pounded in his (very hot) chest. He needed her… he finally let himself realize that now. Yet, he went and was his idiot self and told everyone that he was going to break her heart. How could he do that now? He couldn't just let his reputation go down the drain. But somehow, here he was, chasing after her and there was no turning back now.

Once Gabriella rounded the corner she saw a tree a few feet ahead. He was only 15feet behind her so he could not see her until he also ran around the corner. Without a moment to decide otherwise, she hid herself behind it. It was a large are wide tree so it hid her petite body perfectly. She poked her head around the tree just in time to see Troy turn the corner.

He kept running and she thought he was going to actually leave. Boy, how wrong she was. He ran a few feet before realizing something.

He had only been a few feet behind Gabriella, so she could not have made it to the other corner in the time span that he had to turn the corner. He stopped at looked around.

Gabriella saw him stop and gaze around she quickly ducked behind the tree even further and pressed her back up against it. 

"Gabriella?" Troy called even though that if she was hiding from him she would not answer him. When he didn't get a reply he pulled out his cell phone. His finger pressed down the numbers to a cell phone that her hadn't dialed in ages, yet it was still imprinted in his brain.

Gabriella brought her head back to look at what he was doing. Who was he calling, and why?

Troy didn't even bother to bring the phone to his ear after he slid his finger over the green/send button. The purpose of this phone call was not to talk to the person, but to be able to talk to the person. 

"Shi-" Gabriella's brain screamed as she caught on to what he was doing. She quickly grasped her hand over her left back pocket. He was calling her cell phone. Thus, her phone would ring. And… he would find her. 

She fumbled with her phone in her pocket, trying to get it out and turn it off before it started ringing. That was impossible. Right once she pulled her phone from her pocket it started ringing. _"I try to remember forget you, but I break down every time I do…" _(This is the same ring tone for him that I used in previous chapter. AND in a review if you can tell me the song title or artist the next chapter will be dedicated to you!)

Troy's heart dropped momentarily when he heard that. Once again realizing what he was in the process of doing: finding Gabriella. He followed the sound for only a few seconds until it stopped. 

Gabriella needed to shut the stupid phone up, so she flipped it open. She was just too little too late, because the light from her phone rayed across the few trees in the park, making her totally easy to find. "Shit, Shit, Shit!" She mumbled and shut the phone before returning it to her pocket.

She ran through a mental list of ways to get away but decided on the most obvious one: run. She hated feeling this cowardly, but how was she supposed to tell her, secret love, ex-best friend, and the person who was aiming to break her heart the truth? She turned to run. Her feet only carried her less than a foot before she fell into a rock-hard chest.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." He smirked before wrapping his arms around her to keep her by him.

"Shut the hell up asshole." Gabriella mumbled, or more like lied. She tried to squirm out of his grasp, but it was worthless. Troy held her tight against his chest. 

Those harsh words cut through harder than he even dreamed they would have. Yet, he knew he deserved it. "Why are you running away from me?" Troy was trying not to ask that question but he was a teenage dude, definitely impatient. 

"I don't want to tell you." Gabriella answered as the tears that had just left her face came rushing back. Tears slid down her already tear-stained cheeks.

"Please, Gabriella. You're killing me here." Troy pleaded. Little did he know how much Gabriella could related to his comment. She had felt that way more times that any 17 year old should have. That was the last straw for her. She knew what it was like to feel the way he was, and she would hate for anyone to feel that way. Especially Troy.

"You're killing me too." Gabriella let out a breath before continuing, "Which is why I need to tell you. But you have to promise me one thing…"

"Anything for you," Troy said but it came out a little more intimate than he wanted it to. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"You can't tell a soul. I still have to tell Taylor how everything went." Gabriella elaborated.

Instead of saying I promise, Troy brushed her lips with his own in a soft and gentle kiss. Gabriella and Troy were both gob smacked. Troy because he really just did that. _I really need to learn self control. _And Gabriella because she enjoyed it completely.

After a small silence Gabriella spoke again. "Okay, here it goes." She drew in a deep breath.

A/N: sorry this took so long but this was a really hard chapter to write! If you haven't read my new story "Beat Up By A Girl" you need to. I love it and it is very funny. Also a recommendation would be "More than Enemies" by DitsyBlonde!


	8. Chapter 8: Discovering The Truth

Chapter 8: Discovering the Truth

A/n: I hate writing this story now. It is so hard and boring for me to write and I really like Beat Up By A Girl. Therefore, this story will only have 9 maybe 10 chapters. Sorry for those of you who want more but I might do a sequel after Beat Up By A Girl is finished.

**Chapter 8: Discovering the Truth**

Troy was all-ears as Gabriella spoke.

"You know how you kept saying that my dad ran off and left my mom and me, right after I didn't talk to you in a while?"

Troy nodded silently.

"Yeah… he didn't run off he…" Tears started to well up in Gabriella's eyes as she spoke about her dad, "he…died." Gabriella's voice suddenly rose up in sound, "All for me! He died for me and all I could do was mope around and shut you out of my life! Hell, I shut everyone out!"

"Shhh… I am soo sorry I should have talked to you. I just jumped to the conclusion that you hated me and never wanted to talk to me again." Troy drew in a deep breath, "I am such a dumb ass."

"No. We're both dumb asses." Gabriella explained, "I should have done like my dad would have wanted me to and had fun. I know that he would have hated me mopping around and not enjoying life."

"And your hearing?" Troy asked slowly, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to say.

"I went to the hospital yesterday after school. They found that with an operation I could regain some of my hearing. So now I can hear about half as good as you can." Gabriella explained, "I forgot to tell Taylor everything went fine! I have to do that or she will cut my throat."

Troy chuckled at her actions and description of Taylor. "Anything else we need to clear up?"

"You are going to be my friend again right?" Gabriella said, "Cuz if you aren't I am going to have to force you."

"Hmmm… I am going to have to think about that." Troy joked.

"Forcing!!" Gabriella threatened.

Upon hearing this Troy ran from Gabriella, fearing for his life (lol). Gabriella soon chased after him, giggling.

Gabriella quickly fell back. Troy was a hell of a lot faster than her. Troy noticed this and turned around. She squealed before turning on a dime and running in the opposite direction.

Gabriella soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Squealing again, she heard the victorious chuckle from Troy. He spun her around in his arms, but sadly lost his footing, sending them both towards the ground.

Troy's back hit the grassy Earth with an 'oomph.' Gabriella was landed on top of him. She blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" She said, making a move to get up.

"Wait," Troy called, stopping Gabriella in her tracks. She turned to face him and was about to ask him 'what' when she felt a pair of lips on her own.

She gasped out of shock and Troy took advantage of this moment to slip his tongue in her mouth. She relaxed and started kissing back, settling her self back on top of him. They pulled apart when oxygen and Troy rested his forehead against hers.

"Will you do the honors of becoming my girlfriend?" Troy said quietly.

"Maybe." Gabriella teased before kissing his lips again. "Of course," She cleared up when they pulled apart.

"Good," Troy answered as he let out a deep breath. "So am I forgiven?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No," Gabriella answered plainly before engaging in yet another lip lock. "You're my unforgiven boyfriend." Gabriella lied in a joking matter. Sure he made her life hell for a while, but now he was hers and at this second that was all that mattered.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but I wrote this in 30 minutes and I really should be getting to bed now. This story has one more chapter left and it will be out in a day or two. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: School Reactions

**Chapter 9:**

"Troy?" Gabriella said quietly. She was laying on the green grass with her hands behind her head in a relaxing manner.

"Yeah Babe?" Troy answered also with his hands behind his head. They had both been lying on the grassy hill in Albuquerque Park looking at the stars together. It was about 10:30 and it was a cloudless night, perfect for star gazing.

"We have been together 3 months and 9 days." Gabriella realized, still gazing into the beautiful night sky.

"Really?" Troy asked dumbly. He turned to look at her and propped his elbow on the grass and rested his head in his hand.

"Yep." Gabriella said. She copied his actions, but faced him.

"Is that what you were thinking about when you were looking at the stars?" Troy asked his girlfriend with a slight chuckle.

"Kinda…" Gabriella admitted, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

Troy just grinned at the rosy red color. "I love it when you blush." He said, wholeheartedly.

Those words made Gabriella blush even more, if that was physically possible. Troy reached out and brushed his thumb across her red cheeks before resting his hand on her cheek. They both leaned in and shared an impassionate, but incredibly sweet kiss.

…………………………

Gabriella sighed as she walked into the halls of East High Monday morning. Things hadn't really gotten any better or worse since the day she and Troy came into the school hand-in-hand the first day after getting together. Gabriella's mind drifted back to that fateful day.

"_Are you absolutely positive?" Gabriella whispered to Troy as they turned into the student parking lot that morning. Gabriella was nervous on how the student body would react to her and Troy in a couple way… wait that was an understatement, Gabriella was scared shitless._

"_Yes Brie. How could they not like it?" Troy said as he turned the key to cut off his cars engine._

"_I can think of a few reasons…" Gabriella muttered, inaudible to Troy._

"_Brie…" Troy said as he reached over to her seat and wove his hand into his own. "I don't care if they like it or not anyway, and you shouldn't either. This is __**our**__ business" he moved his finger between their two bodies, "and they have no right to tell me who I can and can't date." He ran his pointer finger down her cheek to her jaw carefully._

_Gabriella leaned into his touch. "I hate to admit this, but your right." She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. School was never supposed to be this stressful, nonetheless for a geek._

"_Come on." Troy said and jogged over to the passenger side of the car and opened Gabriella's door. "Milady" Troy said in a funny accent and bowed. Gabriella giggled. Troy had lightened the mood a bit._

_Gabriella opened her mouth to ,once again, ask if he was __**positive**__ that everything would be fine but Troy beat her to the punch. "Yes Babe, I __**promise**__." Troy answered and kissed her hand that was entangled with his._

_The entire walk to Gabriella's locker, whispers could be heard. And all of these whispers were directed straight towards the happy couple. Gabriella pulled her locker open and let go of Troy's hand. "I'm fine, go get your stuff so Darbus doesn't kill you for being late for class." Gabriella joked._

"_M'kay." Troy mumbled. With a few glances around to make sure he wouldn't get a teacher busting him for PDA, he kissed he shortly and sweetly on the lips._

_Right once Troy was out of sight, Taylor came directly up to her. "Talk." Taylor commanded, with a slight shock to her voice. Gabriella explained the whole incident in the park, with out missing a single detail, and elaborated on a few things. _

_After a second of thinking on Taylor's part, and a moment of hopefulness on Gabriella's part, Taylor spoke again. "So is he as good of a kisser as everyone says he is?" Taylor wondered, her shock replaced with a joking edge in her voice._

"_Oh yeah!" Gabriella giggled._

"_And by the way, I am so glad you can hear me so I don't have to write anymore notes!" Taylor said._

"_Same here!" Gabriella giggled again, glad her friend seemed to approve of her and Troy's relationship, "No more accidentally sitting on the pen I always had to keep in my pocket!"_

_With a few more laughs, the girls headed to first period. Right before they were one or two feet in front of the door Taylor stopped her. "But do remember this, if that boy does one thing wrong, his butt will be on my mantle!" Taylor joked but was completely serious at the same time. _

"_I think he would know that." Gabriella said and entered the class. The rest of the day she had to undergo to constant stares and occasional questions and whispers, but it didn't really mind her. She had a loving boyfriend and a best friend that approved, who needed anyone else?_

Taylor interrupted Gabriella's daydreams by jumping up behind her and talking in a loud voice. "So where's lover boy?" Taylor asked, referring to Troy.

"Meeting up with the team." Gabriella said, recalling her and Troy's conversation earlier that morning. "And even though I cant hear as good as you can, you don't have to talk so dang loud!" Gabriella joked to her friend, putting and hand to her ear for a little dramatic effect.

Taylor just laughed and linked her arm through Gabriella's. "Gabriella?" Taylor asked with a shy tone.

"Yes?" Gabriella answered and turned to look at her suddenly shy friend. .

"You… um… You would tell me if you and Troy ever… you know…" Taylor tried to say without sounding too blunt. Luckily, Gabriella caught her drift.

"Of course! Even though that won't happen for a while! You are my best friend, I tell you absolutely everything!" Gabriella said instantly. "Where did you even get that idea from?" She wondered.

"Sharpay Evans. She was talking to a few other cheerleaders and said that you and Troy did 'it' in the locker rooms after the game Saturday and that you were pregnant and our parents were going to disown you, trying to say that you were a slut or something. Truthfully, it didn't even look like her own groupies believed her on that one."

"She is getting even more ridiculous! Last week it was that I was on the cops wanted list and was moving to Mexico!!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Will she ever stop?"

"Not until she gets what she wants." Taylor said shortly but elaborated when she saw the puzzled look on Gabriella's face. "Troy. She won't stop until she gets Troy back, and back for good."

"Well she got to wait then! Cause I aint planning on loosing that boy… ever!" Gabriella fought. "I can't even imagine it…" Gabriella finished in a lot quieter tone. Gabriella Montez, geeky math girl who was hard of hearing before she hit 20, was deeply in love with Troy Bolton, basketball super star, and that was never going to change.


	10. Chapter 10: My Fairytale Ending

**Chapter 10:**

'''''''''''''_6 months later'''''''''''''_

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as she cuddled in his arms on the Montez' couch. It was about nine o'clock at night on a Saturday and they were watching a movie.

"Yeah?" Gabriella answered and looked at her boyfriend of three months.

Troy started fidgeting nervously. He reached over and turned the off button on the remote and the television screen went black and silent. Gabriella ignored that it was her favorite part in the movie and turned all her attention to her boyfriend.

"Umm…. I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time, but I don't want to freak you out or anything." Troy stumbled on his words. Gabriella was the only person that could do this to him—leave his speechless. And, hell, she always put a dreamy look on his face even if she wasn't around.

"Go on," She urged, hoping to God that he wasn't about to break up with her.

"Iloveyou." Troy spat out really fast.

"Huh?" Gabriella said. He was talking so fast that she couldn't understand a thing.

"Uh… I-" Troy started but had a confidence boost when he looked at her beautiful face. "What I mean is… God, I love you."

Gabriella was speechless with joy. He just said those three words that every girl wants to hear from the man she head over heels for. She finally forced out truthful words when she saw the worried expression plastered on his face. "I love you too."

Troy leaned down to her and pressed his lips to hers in an Earth shattering kiss.

'''''''''''''''_1 year after I love you''''''''''''''_

"Can't you even consider my opinion?" Gabriella yelled at Troy. The couple was in the process of moving into a new apartment together.

"I just want to see the television from the couch!" Troy fought back. They were trying to set up the living room. Gabriella wanted the television in a spot that it looked pretty, but Troy wanted it in a place that wasn't as pretty but he could actually watch the television from the couch.

"Well, sorry if I want to talk to you without you watching some half-naked girl on the screen!" Gabriella screamed. Gabriella knew deep down that this was a stupid thing to argue about but from moving all of their stuff in the hot summer day she was not in the mood to be disagreed with.

"Babe, the purpose of a living room it to relax and watch TV! And I don't watch porn, I love you and I rather talk to you than watch TV any day." Troy said, trying to get her to cool off.

"Can we just go get some ice cream? I hate fighting with you, out the TV wherever you want it." Gabriella gave up.

"Ice cream sounds great." Troy said and opened the apartment door for Gabriella. As Gabriella walked under his arm, she kissed him on the lips. "Sorry, Babe"

Troy nodded as he grabbed her hand and walked along the sidewalk to the ice cream parlor a block away.

'''''''''''''_1 ½ years after moving in troubles'''''''''''_

"Oh…my…God…" Gabriella stumbled as she looked at her hand. "Troy…" She whispered to herself. Jumping out of bed, she ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. "Troy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yes?" Troy drew out the word with a huge grin planted on his face.

"…" Gabriella couldn't think of any words, the shock was too overpowering. She just stood there with her mouth open and watched as Troy walked over to her. He came right in front of her and got down on one knee. Troy grasped her left hand and started to speak. "Gabriella Montez, I love you with all my heart and I cant picture myself with anyone else in the entire universe. I want to be able to call you my wife and have little Bolton's running around a house, I want you to be the woman they run up to and call mom. So, will you marry me?"

Gabriella had tears in her eyes and nodded, just causing her tears to pour even more. "Yes, a million times, yes" Gabriella said once she could speak.

Troy beamed and jumped up. He wrapped his muscular arms around her petite body and picked her up off the ground, spinning. After setting her back on her own two feet, he wiped away her tears of joy with the pad of his thumb. "I love you more than you could even imagine." Troy said a placed a kiss on her lips.

"I can imagine, because I love you even more." Gabriella said and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He hands tangled in the hairs on the back of his neck as he walked forward a few steps. He pressed her up against the wall, and when the need for oxygen became to necessary, pulled away only to attack the soft skin on her neck.

"Doubt it." Troy mumbled against her skin.

'''''''''_2 years later'''''''''''''''''_

"Troy Alexander Bolton! I am going to kill you for doing this to me!" Gabriella screamed, emerging from the kitchen, her hand s on her 7 month pregnant stomach.

Troy just smiled from his place on the couch. "Mhmm." He mumbled and turned to look at his wobbling wife. He laughed inwardly.

"I cant even bend over enough to get the stupid cookie sheet out of the bottom cabinets! I just want some Gad damn cookies!!" Gabriella continued to rant.

Troy almost couldn't hold in his laughter. He got up off the couch and went over to his wife. "Babe, Only two more months, then you can get as many cookie sheets a you want."

Gabriella mood changed once again, something Troy was now used to. "Thanks honey." She said in an extremely sweet voice and hugged him tight. She pulled away and kissed his lips with as much passion as a pregnant woman could muster in the middle of a mood swing. Troy was still fighting his laughs.

Gabriella pulled back and almost skipped to the kitchen. Troy let himself laugh once he thought she was out of hearing range. "That woman is…. Gosh. Talk about mood swings." He mumbled, lopping back down on the couch.

"I heard that!" Gabriella's irrated voice called back from the kitchen.

"Here we go again." Troy sighed. Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to see his wife pregnant, wobbling and all, once again. He couldn't wait until his first child was born and he was a father.

''''''''''''''_4 years later''''''''''''_

"Maci! Stop teasing him!" Gabriella called to her first born daughter that was now almost four years old.

"Yeah! What mommy said!" Jacob (twilight… tehe) teased his older sister, he was almost three and looked just like his father. Maci was the odd ball, she had bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes. She, even at the age of four, loved to try and play basketball with her father. Jacob, on the other hand, would rather sit inside and watch his mom cook with interest.

Gabriella giggled at her kids. A cry came from the bundle of blue blankets in her lap. She sighed and looked down into a pair of dark (emerald really) eyes. Gabriella grabbed a pacifier from the bag beside her and placed it in her newborn son's, Eli's, mouth. He had the greenest eyes she had even seen and jet black hair. She couldn't wait to see what her little boy would grow up to love.

Once Eli quieted down she rolled her head back and closed her eyelids. She was at the park with her three kids and Troy should have been meeting her here ten minutes ago. She felt a pair of lips on hers and recognized them instantly. He pulled away and she felt the bench give way when he sat next to her.

"You know our kids need to be kept an eye on, not have their mommy taking a nap." He said cockily.

"I'm not taking a nap! And I am listening very carefully. I didn't even close my eyes more than a minute ago." Gabriella pointed out and opened her eyes into her husbands whose were a breathtaking blue that she could never get tired of.

"So how is everybody?" Troy asked, he just got back from teaching basketball practice. He had taken over his dad's coaching job at East High and was currently leading the team to yet another championship. Gabriella worked as a science teacher at the school until Maci was born, then she became a stay at home mom and loved it. No work.

"Great." Gabriella said, "But Maci wants her dad to play some basketball with her." Gabriella smiled and looked down at her baby boy in her arms since he started to wiggle around.

Troy beamed and got up from the bench and jogged to his little girl. Maci was such a daddy's little girl and Jacob was attached to his mom at the hip. Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Jacob came bounding towards her and Troy held Maci's little hand as they walked to the basketball court.

Jacob sat on the gras beside her feet and also shifted his gaze to his father and big sister. Maci was now on Troy's shoulders with a basket ball in her tiny hands. She reached up just a little bit and dropped the ball into the net. She clapped her hand s and giggled loudly. Troy's words for encouragement traveled all the way to Gabriella's ears, which (hearing wise) hadn't gotten better or worse. Gabriella was living in her own fairy tale, not with a mansion, fancy cars, or a million dollars, but a fairy tale in its own way.

The kind of fairytale Gabriella had always dreamed of.

**A/N: PRESTO!! The end! These last two chapters are my favorite! Sorry it took so long to upload them but my internet is being weird so I had to post them a few days after I was done writing. And I read all 3 Twilight books and feel in love with them si it took a little longer than I planned to finish these. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! And check out Beat Up By A Girl!**


	11. Questions & Answers Please Read

Okay, a lot of people are confused

Okay, a lot of people are confused.

**How can Gabriella not have a speech problem if she was deaf?**

Gabriella wasn't always deaf, she only became deaf after the incident with her father and laser tag. Therefore, she does not have a speech impediment.

**How can she listen to her MP3 Player?**

Okay, I made that chapter without an explanation on purpose. It was one of those Chapters were you have to continue reading to find out. But Gabriella had surgery right after school (without telling Taylor) so she can hear direct sounds. Still, she wouldn't be able to her something as quiet as someone tapping a pen on their desk in the back of the class room. So since the headphones are placed right over her ears and she can turn the volume up, she can hear the music.

**Ring tone on cell phone?**

She had a ring tone after she could hear. Also, if she couldn't hear the phone, she has it so it will vibrate and ring.

**Wouldn't Chad know the past between Gabi and Troy?**

As I stated before, Gabriella didn't even understand why Troy was ignoring her, so how could Chad?

**Sorry for those of you who got confused. I apologize. If you have any questions I haven't answered here please leave them in a review.**

**xKatelynn**


End file.
